


Origin

by tinyko



Series: Mass Effect Self Insert Adventures [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: A little, Gen, Kinda, Self-Insert, explains how leo (self insert) got to masd effect, just an origin story, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyko/pseuds/tinyko
Summary: Origin of when (self insert) first arrived in the Normandy. No pairings as of right now.





	Origin

**Author's Note:**

> im a slut for these types of stories lmao

Darkness. No, emptiness. He is floating in emptiness. No light, no sound, no smell, nothing to feel. He tries to turn his head and look around (maybe there's something behind him), but he can't move. That's when the panic sets in. His breath comes out short gasps and he struggles. He tries to call out, but no sound leaves his lips. Suddenly, he's no longer floating, but falling. 

 

He jolts up from his bed. No, not his bed. This is a medical ward? It looks vaguely like one, if he's in some futuristic b-rate sci-fi movie. There's an IV in his right arm, which sends a wave of nausea though his body. He wears a loose, black shirt with a white and red logo on the breast, and his black boxer briefs. On the chair to his left, his school bag sat, along with the clothes he was wearing last, folded neatly on top.

There is a hissing noise, and the door down the way flowers open and a tall... What the fuck?

He stares at the figure who walks into the room. They blink at him (Somethibg was off on that blink, it didn't look normal. Then again, this definitely not a human.), beforr speaking. Their words are of some language unknown, that doesn't even sound of this world. It has clinks and croaking imbedded in.

 

The person (Alien? Monster? Sci-Fi creature?) turns and taps their arm and it lights up orange. They speak into it, though he doesn't exactly pay attention. He's scared and can't get his own words to work.

They're right in front of him now, shinning a light in his eyes. He moves back quickly, scrambling for purchase on the sheets. His breath quickens and the beeping of his heart monitor increases. 

Again, more strange speaking.

He still can't get his damn voice to work and tears of frustration fill his eyes. They don't make any more moves towards him, however. They merely raise their hands in the universal sign for 'I mean no harm' and waits for him to relax.

The door hisses open again, before they can make any move towards him. A human makes their way to the bedside.

"Mordin, let him be." 

The examiner nods and steps back, blinking owlishly. The human turns back towards the scared man.

"I'm Commander Jane Shepard of the Normandy. You are currently on my ship after we found you unconscious. We are currently heading towards the Citadel. Who are you?"

He lowers himself, easing just a smidge, "Leonardo Thompson. Um, what do you mean... ship? This doesn't feel like the ocean."

Jane barks a laugh, her red hair following the motion, "You're a joking type, huh? So were are you from, Leonardo?"

Leo bites his lip, "No, I'm... I'm serious. I- Never mind... I'm from Philadelphia, I go to school there."

"You weren't anywhere close to Earth. Don't lie," Jane's face hardens.

The smaller man feels panic rising again, "N-No! I'm serious! I'm telling the truth... I don't-" His voice breaks. "-I don't know where I am, I don't know what you mean. What do you mean talking like we're not..."

He stops, eyes widening and looking for a window, "We're not near Earth? Wh-Where are we then? Are we in space?"

"What are you saying?"

"What are /you/ saying? This is ridiculous! This sounds like a shitty sci-fi fanfiction! This can't be real!" Leo curls in on himself, clutching his hands to his head.

"What... what year is it?"

"2185."

Leo feels his heart stop, and he looks up at Jane, tears in his eyes, "W-What?"

"Why? What year is it for you?"

"2017."

Silence fills the room, thick and near tangible. Only the beeping of Leo's heart monitor which slowly picks up. Mordin, pushes their way pass the Commander.

Mordin speaks again. Jane nods.

"I will talk with you tomorrow, Leonardo. It's late, get some sleep. Mordin'll take care of you, just hit that button and he'll come in," Jane turns on her heels and walks out of the medical ward.

Mordin nods says something else, then leaves the room as well, the lights dimming.

Leo curls on his side, bring the blanket to hold to his chest tightly. There is no way he can sleep, he thinks. His eyes close, letting a couple tears shed. Soon, he falls asleep.


End file.
